NoblePC07
'School '(学校 Gakkō) is the seventh episode of Noble Pretty Cure. Unlike previous episodes, this episode doesn't feature the villains attacking the cures, but showing the characters settle life. Plot To make people less suspicious, Aria, Noir and Shiro decided to joined school. They are having a hard time thinking their fake surnames and background. After enrolling, the cures are helping them in school. But shockingly, they more than capable of getting help. Synopsis When Shinju arrived at school, Yuuki and other friends told her that there's going to be a transfer student. One of their friend said she's a foreigner. Before they could discuss more, the bell rings and they sit on their seats. Their homeroom teacher came in and told the class that a new student is joining the class. He told the student to come in. The door opened and a girl in blonde hair walks. Yuuki and Shinju looked at each other as the girl faced them with a smile. Before the girl talks, Shinju stood and pointed at her and said "you!". The teacher told her to sit down and Yuuki calmed her down by saying "Shinju should sit and calm down, we can interogate her later.". The girls laughs and she told the teacher that they are her friends. Then, she continued by saying her name, Kazesawa Aria. Meanwhile in Miho's class, she's chatting with her classmates when their teacher came in and told them two new students are joining the class. Miho wondered how could two transfer students came into the same class. After the teacher told them to come in, one boy in black hair walks as girl started to talk about him. Miho who's surprised tried to hold it. He write his name on the board and introduced himself as Kurobane Shiro. The teacher asked where is the other student and Shiro told him that he came alone. Miho could guess who is the other student. Suddenly, the door burst open and a girl in long white hair walks in and write her name. People are shocked reading it, thinking she wrote it wrong. But then, she said her name, Shinigami Noir. Miho who heard tried to hide her shame even when her classmates think Noir as a unique and beautiful person. The teacher told them that Noir and Shiro are siblings, but they deny it. Then the teacher said they are acquaintences and both denies. Shiro said that there is no way he know such a lame person who came late on the first day. Noir tensed up and said that she also never know somehow who is not considerate. Before things get worse, the teacher told them to sit. Then, Shiro noticed Miho and point at her. Noir also saw her and waved at her then she hugged her. Miho was surprised and mad, but she held it in. When the lunch break starts, as usual, Miho went to a gazebo seat to meet up with Yuuki and Shinju who also brings Aria. When she arrived with wrinkled face, she asked Aria what is her surname. Aria answered, Miho sighed and sit. Yuuki asked why, but right before she answered, Noir came after being surrounded by many students. Miho told them that she just get embarassed by Noir's surname. Yuuki and Shinju understood but they couldn't think any name better than that for Noir. Shinju asked where is Shiro and Noir told them he's hanging out with Kito and his friends. Even just get in, he already hanging out with the popular guys. Yuuki told Aria that she's ready to help with anything in class, Miho also said that same to Noir. Aria thanked her for doing so while Noir be very honest and said that she doubt Miho will even help her. True, in every subject, Noir is very smart which makes Miho happy but confused as well. Well that is except in Japanese, she is not very good in it. Meanwhile, Aria is not that different. She managed almost everything by herself before Yuuki or Shinju could help. Though, her clumsiness also give laugh to people. After school, Yuuki left for kendo, Shinju left to swimming club while Miho helps Kito arranging things. With Shiro is nowhere to be found, Noir went back alone and bumped into Aria. They, including Gale, are currently live together so they walk to the same path. Aria asked Noir how is school on earth and she answered it was okay. Then, Noir stopped. Suddenly, she bowed and said thank you to Aria for saving her. She also said she apologized as the second demon princess for destroying Aria's home. Aria smiled and told her to lift her head. Aria know that its not Noir's fault for she never participate in it. She also told her that Noir has a good heart and with that, Aria trust her as a friend. Noir smiled and said that she promised to help Aria restore Yggdrasil. Aria thanked her as they went around the town before going home. When Miho arrived in the student council room, Kito is with Shiro who also helped him. Shiro is surprisingly very smart in arranging schedules. When Shiro stepped out to bring them drinks, Kito asked Miho how do she know Shiro and Noir. Miho surprised and simply answered that they are Shinju's friend. He asked what happen to them that she bring them to her house. Miho is surprised that Kito knows. Kito was there and saw her putting them in the room before locking it shut. Miho told him that they got in a small accident. Kito them smiled and trust her. Deep down, Miho hates lying to Kito. But she must do it. On his way back, Shiro bumped into Miho. Miho told him that Kito is still there but she must leave now. Before leaving, she told Shiro to never say a word about what happened to Kito and pretend to be Shinju's friend. Shiro sighed and says that even he's not stupid and know which things to tell and not. Miho thanked him. Before she walks away, Shiro thanked her for believing in him and Noir. Miho smiled and simply said that they are friends, but even so, he owe her. Back in the student council room, Kito told him that Miho has told him everything and if he and Noir need anything, don't be afraid to ask them. Kito told him about Miho who always feel alone. He told him that Miho never have any close friend in her age except him. Everyone does talk to her, but even they know that there are a line between them and Miho. When he saw Noir hugged Miho, Noir is the first person to cross that line and it made him happy. Shiro thanked him but continued by saying that he doesn't know Noir. Kito laughed pretending to understand. Yuuki bumped into Miho after kendo. Miho asked how is Aria doing and Yuuki said that Aria might not need her help. Miho said its the same for Noir. Yuuki asked Miho if this burdens her. Being a Pretty Cure and stuff, she asked if Miho really believes it. Miho told her that she thought it was impossible at first. She even want to give up being a Pretty Cure. But after seeing what happen in Yggdrasil, she just find out that the world in bigger than they think. She want to know how many worlds are there and how big it is. Plus, if Yuuki believes it, she will to. She them asked Yuuki about her thoughts. Yuuki said she thought Gale was just a pervert who want to kidnap her. With human logic, things like this are impossible. But similar with Miho, the world is so big and its about to collapse. She still want to dream and experience future. That's why she believed in Gale. Shinju who got home very late met Gale in the park near her house. She saw Gale looked down while holding his head like he's in a headache. She sit next to him and asked what's wrong. Gale surprised and when she saw Gale's face, Gale is crying. Gale told her about his amnesia. He can't remember anything or even who and how he got this mission. Shinju smiled sadly and he told Gale that she's actually also suffering an amnesia. Gale is very shocked, especially when she told him that even Yuuki and Miho doesn't know about it. She told about her amnesia, that she forgot her life until she turns 9 and her trauma to the ocean. Gale is confused how a swim athlete be scared of ocean. If pool, she knows that its not that deep and not that big. But ocean is so big and every time she got drowned or touched ocean, flashes of images came to her mind. But then, she told Gale that if she just spend her time frustating about it, she'll lost her time in life for that. She choose to enjoy life and let the past be the past. Then, she got a call from Yuuki saying that the party was about to begin. Gale asked what party and she said its a party welcoming them to earth. They arrived in Gale's house which already filled with their friends. They welcomed Gale home and since that on, he started to try and move forward in life. Appearing Characters Pretty Cures * Takibi Yuuki / Cure Ensis * Mizuoka Shinju / Cure Fleche * Hanamiya Miho / Cure Arpone * Kazesawa Aria / Cure Incanto * Shinigami Noir / Cure Alteta Mascot * Gale * Shiro Villains none Other Characters * Takibi Roku * Hanamiya Kito Trivia * No villains featured or attacking the cures in this episode. Gallery TBA Category:Episodes Category:Noble Pretty Cure episodes